Emily Bossy Bottom Fields
by soapyraindrops
Summary: Fluffy smutty PWP written for a friend. Emily wants a massage... Paige is a good girlfriend, most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written for a friend as a reward for being a good girl the other day. It's pure fluffy smut and is dedicated to her. You know who you are. **

**Might write the rest of what happens if there's enough interest. **

**PS - for each review, God won't kill that kitten he threatens to from all that masturbating you do. Hint hint. **

"Hey baby," I say as I slip my hands around her waist, "what's up?"

"Mm, not much. Just feeling a little achey after that workout coach made me do."

"Yeah, that was intense." I reply, stroking her sides.

Emily leans back against me and sighs in a way that makes me think she wants something. I'm usually good at guessing what but sometimes I like to watch her throw herself at me. She flicks her hair to the side and tilts her head to expose her neck to me and I almost cave when I see the soft smooth skin there. She rolls her shoulders like they hurt and I get what she's after. Instead of giving it to her I disentangle myself and ask if she wants some OJ since I'm going to the kitchen. She huffs and says no so I leave my bedroom and smile to myself at how cute she is when she doesn't get what she wants.

Little does she know, I'm actually going to the bathroom to rummage around in my cabinets looking for some kind of oil or moisturiser that might come in useful. I find a bottle of sweet smelling body lotion and tuck it into my baggy pants pocket before returning to my room. Emily doesn't notice that I have returned OJ-less; she's too busy pouting on the bed and making a show out of rubbing her sore shoulders. She takes her shirt off to reveal a black tank top and obviously thinks she's going to tempt me. If I wasn't already committed to giving her what she wants eventually, this tactic would definitely work.

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask her.

"Cuddle!" she replies and motions for me to come over to the bed. I climb on next to her and wrap my arms around her, snuggling in close and kissing her on the lips. She wriggles around and bites her lip before lowering her head and looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Paige?" she says as I fight the urge to quit playing games and give her whatever she wants right this second because have I mentioned how beautiful she is, like, every single moment of every single day?

"Emily?" I ask, much more calmly than I feel.

"My back hurts."

"Oh, poor baby." I say, ignoring what she's implying and kissing her on the lips tenderly. She huffs again and looks up at me like she wants to say something. I'm a kind of mean person and I want her to ask for what she wants before she gets it. She pauses and takes a breath.

"Any chance of a back rub?"

"Thought you'd never ask," I say as I lean forward for one more kiss and reach into my pocket for the lotion, "I got this for you while I was in the bathroom."

She looks at the bottle and her face lights up.

"How do you manage to be so nice and so mean at the same time?" she asks as I hook my fingers under her tank top and pull it up before unclipping her bra with practised dexterity. I throw both garments off to the side and ask her to take her jeans and panties off too.

"It's a talent, I guess." I prod her until she is lying on her front, her hair cascading over the pillow next to her revealing her smooth back and neck. I sit on her ass and run my hands along her sides where they dip in and out and marvel at how impossibly soft her skin is. I squeeze out a lot of the lotion onto my hands and rub it together to warm up and then start where she seems to have the most discomfort – her shoulders.

I rub in smooth, firm strokes over the tense muscle, across her shoulders and up her neck to her hairline. She pushes against the touch and sighs contentedly. I work at her shoulders and neck intently, finding all the knots and pressing my fingertips into them in circles as Emily moans quietly with relief. I press the flat of my palms on either side of her neck and stroke gently downwards across her shoulders all the way to her upper arms and then back again until they meet at her spine. Then I run my hands firmly down her back, pressing on the muscle on each side of the spine but careful to avoid the bone. When I reach her lower back I increase the pressure and use my fingertips and knuckles to knead the flesh just above her ass.

I place two of my fingers on each side of the base of her spine and push them up all the way to her neck, watching as she rolls her back into the movement and I am rewarded with a soft gasp.

"That feels so good, babe," she tells me.

I start to knead and rub on the skin and muscle in the middle of her back, working my way outwards until I am at her sides. From here, I can reach up and touch the sides of her breasts which are pressed against the mattress. I can't really resist that temptation so I nudge her until she raises her chest off the bed a little and slip my hands underneath her to grope and squeeze her breasts. She sighs and I feel her pressing her hips into the bed under me, trying to create friction. I let go of her breasts and return my hands to her back, kneading again as she writhes and moans.

I reach the small of her back again and scoot downwards so that I can massage her ass and the muscles just under her cheeks. She pushes up into my hands and I am mesmerised by the sight of her round bottom under my fingers. Her ass has always impressed me, even more so when I finally got free access to touching it. Right now it's warm from being sat on and firm and Emily is making all sorts of encouraging noises with each movement.

She starts fidgeting more and more, wiggling her ass and her moans start to sound more of the frustrated variety. Before long she is pretty much lifting her hips up off the bed like a cat in heat, trying to hint that she wants me to stop massaging her and start having sex with her now. I got the hint ages ago but… as I said, I'm kind of mean and she's gonna get what she wants eventually anyway.

I let my fingers come agonizingly close to her core from behind, brushing against her lips to make her gasp. She's wet already for me and after more teasing, I move one of my hands to her lips and gently slide through them up and down, gathering some of the wetness until I settle at her entrance. And then, just because I know it'll surprise her, I thrust two fingers roughly inside. Emily cries out and grips onto the sheets, squeezing my fingers before wriggling around until she's on all fours, resting on her elbows, her ass in the air in front of me.

"Fuck me," she says, pushing back against my fingers and I don't need telling twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, wow. The response... didn't expect that much interest so yeah, I finished it. Hope you all enjoy, pervs. **

**Please leave a review - they make me happy. **

**Also, if you *still* want more after this and you haven't read my other smutty fic "When Things Work Out", go try it out. **

I thrust my fingers in roughly in a steady rhythm. I'm kneeling behind her with one of her legs in between my knees and my free hand resting on her ass. My fingers are buried as deep as they will go but I'm not thrusting very hard yet. Emily is moving her hips back and forth, trying to increase the contact and drive me further in but I'm purposefully teasing her. I love it when she gets a bit frustrated and starts telling me what to do. I relax my fingers a little bit, still thrusting inside her but not putting much pressure against her front wall where I know it will feel best.

Okay, maybe I do need telling twice.

She's not at that point yet though, so to make her know what she's missing I angle my fingers down towards her front wall and stroke my fingertips real hard along it as I pull them out, then I thrust back in as hard as I can in the same direction. She cries out again and I grin because I fucking love doing this to her. Then I relax my fingers again and thrust gently and she almost growls into the sheets her face is pressed against because she knows I'm holding back.

"Paige, I said fuck me."

"I heard what you said."

"Argh, I hate you sometimes."

"No, you don't." I say and I punctuate it with a quick, hard thrust right against her g-spot. I get another cry from her and decide to be a good girl and give her what she wants. I angle downwards again, my fingers stiff and uncomfortable and I thrust hard and fast into her g-spot as she moans into the sheets and moves her hips in rhythm with me. I grasp and knead at her ass at the same time, pulling at the flesh. I move my thumb around so that it's resting against her clit, bringing it back and forth as I shove my fingers into Emily. I can feel she's close so I put a little more pressure on her clit, rubbing in circles as my hand moves, driving my fingers deeper and harder into Emily's sweet spot.

"Harder," she growls, "harder. So hard. Please Paige."

If it's at all possible, I fuck her harder and she clenches around my fingers, squeezing them as her walls contract and her back arches up as she comes, whimpering into the mattress.

I don't let up though. I want that to happen again, and soon. I keep going and Emily is silent for a few moments before shifting a bit and using her arms to push herself off the bed. I help her, my hand gripping into her waist to pull her towards me and she rests her back against my front, my fingers still buried inside her. This position is uncomfortable for my hand but there is no way I am stopping because it also means that my fingers are forced even harder into her front wall. I can't reach her clit anymore but I don't think she cares. She leans her head back so it's on my shoulder and I wrap my spare arm around her, my hand reaching her breast and squeezing it roughly. She's riding my hand now, her hips rolling back and forth as I push my fingers into her again and again.

Her second orgasm comes fast (no pun intended) but this one is harder, more final, and her walls are so tight around my fingers that are bent in an unnatural position that it's me who has to bite her shoulder as she comes. She rides it out, rolling her hips before falling back into me. I lean back on my ankles, supporting most of her weight and I hold her to me with one arm, my hand throbbing with pain. I let her rest for a moment before casually asking if I can have my hand back now please because I think it might be broken and she shifts to let me take it out.

I flex my fingers to ease the pain and look at my soaked hand. Bringing my fingers up to my lips, I taste her and am suddenly aware of how turned on I am myself. She watches me and the next thing I know she's undoing my jeans, pushing them down until I get the hint and take them off. She lies down in front of me, tugging at my thighs in what I can only assume is an invitation for me to sit on her face. I oblige because, really, who wouldn't?

I look at her mouth as her hands grab my ass and pull me down onto it and just that image alone is enough to bring me close but I definitely want to enjoy this first. I control the pace, barely moving my hips as Emily sucks on my clit and stares up at me, her brown eyes connected with mine and I can tell that if she weren't otherwise engaged, she'd be grinning at me right now. I shudder against her mouth, the pleasure shooting through me as her tongue flicks over my clit. I can't control the whimper that escapes my throat as it flicks hard over me again and now I want to roll my hips after all. I thread my fingers through her hair, holding on gently and start to move. I hear a muffled moan from her mouth as she realises I am going to ride her face and it just makes me all the more turned on.

She squeezes my ass harder, pulling me further down and I give in, rubbing myself against her face as her tongue presses against my clit. I move back and forth over it, the pressure intense as my clit slides over her tongue. I'm so close now; I can feel it building with each roll and my legs go weak as I wonder if I'm gonna be able to hold myself up. I get higher and higher until I'm at the top and I tumble over, still rolling my hips to let every last wave of pleasure flood through me. I come to a stop and pant, amazed that I just came so hard and so fast.

I crumple down onto her chest and nuzzle into her neck, my thighs aching and my heart thumping. She licks her lips and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before putting her arms around me.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"You were achy before."

"Oh yeah…"

"Are you feeling better then?"

"Mm. Much better, thanks," she says with a satisfied smile.


End file.
